


Bathing

by freddiejoey



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddiejoey/pseuds/freddiejoey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathing

“Perhaps she went down to the lake to bathe,” my brother says the morning I drown Morcant.

Goda – leprous witch.

I am engulfed in shame – despite his steadying hand.

Bathing in the lake – our erstwhile signal, for want and need.

Days pass, nothing in me stirs.

I avoid his eyes, his touch, his heart.

Scouting northwards.

A respite from that yearning blue gaze.

Weary, I ride home.

Enter the longhouse.

There is : a roaring fire

A wooden tub, brimming with hot water.

There is my brother.

“Come my Kai, bathe in my love.”

And I am engulfed by rapture.


End file.
